


Hello, Baby

by aegicheezu



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Hello Baby Season 2, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: While the others are out doing errands, Onew and Jonghyun have elected to do the washing. But they soon realize that for all their teasing back and forth, there’s something beneath the surface to explore.





	Hello, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> this little fic was a gift for a friend from twitter!

Jonghyun grinned cheesily as they carried the now-dry laundry back into the house. As they were wiping down the lacquered wooden flooring bordering the house, Onew had wrung out one of the sponges on Jonghyun’s head when he wasn’t looking. Both boys erupted in laughter, and any annoyance that he might have felt in the moment had dissolved in Jonghyun’s heart when he saw how cutely Onew had apologized for the prank. “Hyung, that was a mean trick,” he bumped shoulders with his leader, and Onew patted his back.

“How about I make you something delicious as an apology?” he smiled back. “After all, you did most of the hard work,” he held the door open for Jonghyun, letting him in first to set the washing down.

“I will never say no to the food you make,” he replied, sighing theatrically as he set the clothes down, making a great show of cracking and stretching his spine. “Ah! I’m getting old!” he joked. Onew playfully whacked his shoulder.

“Hey! Remember who the oldest is between the two of us!” Onew shot back playfully. “Come on, keep me company while I make you something.”

The pair made their way to the kitchen; Jonghyun holding on to the hem of Onew’s sweater like an obedient child, sniffling happily at the scent of the older boy’s cologne still clinging to his skin even after working so hard.

 

*

 

The pranks and teasing continued; Jonghyun got his leader back as they were side-by-side at the sink, splashing him with water in retaliation for earlier – “hey!” Onew had flinched, “is this how you treat me, while I’m cooking for you?” he laughed – but Jonghyun’s mischievous spirit quieted the moment Onew lifted a spoonful of curry to his lips for him to taste.

“It’s delicious,” Jonghyun licked his lip happily, having spilled a little of the curry. “You’ve never made this for us before!”

Onew smiled back, nodding his head. “I always make it for my mother,” he explained, “when I would come home extra late after school,” he turned to the other boy and leaned against the counter, remembering. “I used to stay at school studying even after most left; the custodian would keep it open for me.” Jonghyun nodded, knowing how good a student Onew had been before their debut. “Naturally, I would miss dinner,” he continued, turning back to the pot on the stove. “And my mother would always be there, waiting for me in the kitchen with a hot meal. So, next evening I would be sure to come home on time so I could cook for her, to thank her for always waiting for me.” He continued stirring, oblivious to the softness in Jonghyun’s eyes as he listened. 

Jonghyun thought then of his own mother, always cheering him on with his own studies; how she would leave little notes in his packed lunch that made him smile brightly but pretend to be embarrassed when his friends saw it. He kept every single one; and flipped through them when he felt weighed down by things. He rested his chin on the older boy’s shoulder. “You’re a good son,” he said gently. “And an even better leader.” His tone was even, sure.

Onew smiled at that, and replied with a smile, “you think so?” he turned towards Jonghyun. “All I want is for the five of us to be happy,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I want to be a good leader for us, always.” Onew laughed softly, seeing a seriousness in the other boy’s eyes that he wasn’t sure he’d seen before. “What’s on your mind, Jjongie?”

Jonghyun shrugged and appeared to be calculating his reply. He reached out and tugged again on the hem of Onew’s hoodie. He looked up into his leader’s eyes through his lashes. “Hyung,” he ventured, “if you like someone, what should you do to show it?” In that moment, Jonghyun cursed himself. _What a schoolboy question! He’ll see through me in a second!_ He felt his heartbeat quicken.

If Onew caught on, he didn’t let it show. “Hmm,” he thought, tapping the spoon’s long wooden handle against his pouted lips. “Just be kind to them, right?” he started to spoon the curry over a plate of rice that they would share. “You like someone from the company?” he asked, eyes oblivious.

“Maybe,” Jonghyun replied, taking the plate from Onew and holding the kitchen door open for him. They sat at the little table and prepared to eat. “But if anyone found out, I might be…”

Onew heard the note of concern in Jonghyun’s voice. “You can tell me,” he smiled, offering a spoonful for the other boy to take; Jonghyun opened his mouth and accepted, making a satisfied noise. “I’m good at keeping secrets.”  

“You might not want to keep this one,” Jonghyun swallowed and copied Onew’s action, feeding his leader. “If I tell you the truth." 

“Jjongie, don’t scare me,” Onew smiled in an attempt to relax the other boy. “What’s going on?” He slid closer to Jonghyun, and their thighs touched as they sat side-by-side.

“Hyung, promise me,” Jonghyun’s voice was small. “Promise you won’t be mad.”

“You know I’ve never been able to stay mad at you,” Onew reassured him, and clapped a hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder, thumb rubbing in comforting circles against his skin. “Tell me who it is,” he said sweetly. “I’ll help you out with them if you want.”

Jonghyun laughed at that and shook his head. “Hyung, for a long time now… you’ve made my heart beat so fast…” he looked down, unwilling to witness the older boy’s reaction. “I can’t help but see you not just as our leader, but… as a man, too.” He bent his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything---”

Jonghyun’s apology was interrupted; Onew set down his spoon and embraced him, arms encircling gently around Jonghyun’s surprised frame. “You idiot,” Onew whispered into Jonghyun’s shoulder. His tone wasn’t mocking, or angry; it was kind.

“Hyung…?” Jonghyun questioned. Onew released his hold on the other boy and took his face in his hands, almost squishing his cheeks. “What kind of reaction is that…?" 

Onew grinned. “You idiot,” he repeated, shaking his head. “Did you really think I would be mad at you for that?” he pressed his forehead against Jonghyun’s and sighed. “You don’t know me at all,” he smiled. “It’s okay, Jjongie,” he ruffled the other boy’s colourful hair and kissed his nose. “I like you, too.”

“Hyung?” Jonghyun looked Onew in the eye, not quite understanding. Onew smiled wider and kissed Jonghyun’s lips softly, carefully.

“I like you like that, too.”

“Oh…” Jonghyun couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips. In the distance, he heard the others approaching the house with the baby, and Onew snuck another quick kiss before pulling Jonghyun up to stand and greet the other members upon their return to the house.


End file.
